


Family by Blood, Family by Bond

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Vampires, also made up vampire lore whoo, but nothing graphic, god this is the most self indulgent thing I've ever written but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: When Vampire Hunter Percival de Rolo investigates a strange young girl, things do not go as planned.





	

“Subject on route to residence,” Percy mumbled, scribbling down in the notebook in his lap. He tried to look inconspicuous in his car, his gaze latching onto a young girl walking down the street across from him, “Still no signs of alleged guardian.” he continued scribbling.

The young girl looked to be about eight or nine years old, her long dark hair bouncing in the braid it was in. Her purple eyes were fixated on the ground in front of her, gripping onto the straps of her backpack decorated with some cartoon character Percy didn’t recognize. She appeared to be humming to herself, stopping only when she reached the front of a modest-looking home.

Percy saw the girl walk into the home, disappearing from his sight. He leaned against his seat, letting out a sigh as he pulled out his phone, starting a new recording.

“Thursday, day three of investigation,” he paused to take a breath, “After conducting several interviews with neighbors and staff of the nearby school, I’ve learned that no one has seen Ms. Vivian Syngorn’s father, Vax’ildan Syngorn, for quite some time. He’s not attended any school functions, and neighbors haven’t so much as seen his silhouette in a window…” 

Percy paused, tapping a finger against his notebook, “The likelihood that Mr. Syngorn’s either a vampire or a vampire spawn increases with each person I talk to…..the one and only issue in this logic is his daughter, Vivian. The past three days I’ve been observing Ms. Syngorn’s comings and goings and she’s been….for lack of a better term, perfectly fine.” A sigh leaves him, “No signs of being turned or even mind controlled, aside from the lack of her father’s presence she’s seems normal….” 

He ran a hand through his snow white hair, “With what I have, it seems to be time to move from observation to direct confrontation.” Another sigh as he stopped the recording, his gaze shifting to the front door little Vivian had just walked through. A knot tightened in his chest, thinking about how he had left this little girl for the past three days to deal with a monster all on her own.

Even worse…..that monster might be her own father. He shook the thought from his head as he started the car. He couldn’t dwell on the tragedy of it all, he need to get ready, he needed to gather supplies….he needed to be brave….for her sake at least…

~~~

Percy expected to learn a number of skills when he started hunting vampires and other creatures of the night, burglary was not one of those skills.

However, he realized just how handy it was when he was able to effortlessly slide through the window of the Syngorn residence without so much as a noise. The area of the house he was in was dark and still, with only a dim light off in the distance. He carefully sneaked through the house, sticking close to the shadows, stake gripped in hand. He kept his breathing even as he glanced into each of the rooms, keeping track of anything that so much as resembled a coffin.

He only stopped when he reached a door decorated with flowers. On a little whiteboard at the top was written ‘Vivi’s Room’. The knot in Percy’s chest returned at the sight, tightening as he remembered…..he might be killing her fath-

“Who the fuck are you?” he heard a growl behind him. Before Percy could registered what was going on, his scalp was on fire as someone pulled at his hair. He felt his body hit a wall, hard, a nearby painting falling to the floor.

Percy steadied his breathing as he saw his attacker. Even in the darkness he could make out the inhumanly pale skin, the sharp fangs glistening as the figure hissed, stalking towards him. The figure’s long dark hair was disheveled, strands scattered between their face and shoulders.

“I’m-”

“Get the fuck out of my house,” the low gravelly voice of the figure rumbled in their chest, “Get the fuck away from her!” 

The figure’s roaring was the distraction Percy needed, lunging at the figure with his stake. His target’s uncanny reflexes were apparent, as they dodged out of the way, trying to swipe at Percy with their razor-sharp claws. The two traded blows and grunts and roars, various trinkets falling and smashing to the floor. Amongst the chaos the two didn’t notice the door with flowers opening,

“Dadd-Daddy!” a tiny voice shouting caused the two to freeze on the floor mid-attack. In purple flannel pajamas, decorated with moons and stars, was Vivian.

“Vivi,” the other figure, who Percy presumed to be Vax’ildan, grunted underneath him, “Vivi, get back in your room!”

She stared at the two, her gaze shifting between. She looked frightened, trembling like a deer, before rushing to them, “Get off my Daddy!” 

Any resemblance of an advantage Percy may have had in the fight vanished as he fell to the floor, Vax now gone. The image of a running Vivian was replaced by Vax holding her, fangs bared and eyes alight, hissing at Percy.

“What do you want?” he hissed, grip tightening around his daughter.

Percy just stared at the two for what seemed like a long time, the stake in his hand going limp and clanking on the wooden floor, “How…..what…”

He saw Vivian tug on her father’s sleeve, “Daddy….you’re hugging me too hard again…”

Vax looked to her, threatening look softening as he slowly let go, “Sorry….Vivi….back in your room.”

“But-”

“Vivi…” Percy noticed that Vax’s voice was gentle but firm, “Please...I’ll get you when it’s safe.”

Her gaze shifted to Percy, a scared worried look in her eyes, “But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine,” his hand carded through her hair, “We’re just…..going to talk,” he glanced towards Percy, “right?”

Percy could only nod, still in shock at the scene before him.

Vivian stared between the two before quickly hugging her father, whispering something to him, then running back past the door with flowers.

With a click of the lock, the sense of gentleness was gone. Another moment passed and Percy felt himself against the wall again, claws grazing his throat, “I won’t ask you again, who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you breaking into my house, scaring my daughter?” The fangs were bared once more.

Percy’s hands wrapped around the other’s wrist, “I take it you’re Vax’ildan Syngorn….” he gasped out.

“And you’re observant as shit, answer my fucking question!” Their faces were only inches apart.

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third,” a gasp, “and for lack of a better term…...I’m a Hunter….sent to kill you….”

The claws dug deeper into his skin, and Percy could feel the small trickle of blood at his neck, “You’re not giving me a reason to not kill you I hope you know…” They were so close Percy could feel the growl in Vax’s chest, the threat sending this new sensation down his spine.

“I know…..honestly you don’t have a reason to keep me alive, even if I said I don’t intend to follow through with it….not now,” Percy breathed out.

As the words left his mouth, the claws were gone from his skin and Percy fell to the floor, “And why’s that?” Vax’s voice was still dangerously close to his ear.

Percy took a moment to cough, gasping for air, “It’s nothing noble I can guarantee you…..but your daughter….” he took a moment, running the words in his head, “I have no idea how you’ve not gone and turned her, or drained her of every ounce of-”

Another weak gasp as Percy felt a fist connect to his gut, “You think I would hurt my little girl you bastard?”

Another moment, another cough, “That’s the thing, I’ve had cases, tragic, awful cases, where entire families have been slaughtered…” He paused to take a swallow, the memories flooding his mind. He forced them away, to the side for now, “So I don’t understand how you have so much self-control…and I’d like to, if I’m being honest with myself…”

There was silence in the air, a feeling of contemplation that made Percy’s stomach flop around, “Can you cook?” 

“Beg pardon?”

“You heard me de Rolo, can you cook? Preferably something without garlic?”

Even the tension in the air couldn’t stop Percy from rolling his eyes, “Please, garlic to you is like milk to someone lactose intolerant, irritating but hardly deadly in small-”

“Yeah yeah yeah I get it, you’re a big know-it-all answer the fucking question.”

“Yes, I’m hardly an expert but I can make a few meals.”

Vax stared at him for a moment before looking towards the door with flowers, “Vivi,you can come out now, meet your new Nanny.”

~~~

“I’m home!!” he heard Vivi’s voice ring out from the entrance. 

Percy quickly finished chopping up the vegetables in front of him, placing a plate on the table as Vivi walked in, placing her backpack against the doorframe, “How was school?” he asked as she sat down, staring at the plate filled with cherry tomatoes, celery, and apple slices.

“It was….fine….” she tentatively picked an apple slice, popping it in her mouth and chewing, “We started learning about-”

He tsked her, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, it's rude and you lose half of it.”

She pouted before chewing more, finally swallowing, “Daddy lets me talk with my mouth full.”

“Well your father’s asleep currently and I’m in charge of taking care of you, and that involves teaching you manners.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Should I be learning manners from a man that tried to kill my Daddy?” she looked at him innocently, “Or the man who flashed a light in my eyes when we first met, you could’ve blinded me ya’know.” 

He stared at her for a moment, before quickly making his way to one of the cabinets, grabbing a few cookies, “Touche, young one….touche.”

She couldn’t help but smile as Percy put the cookies on the plate, happily enjoying the treat.

There was a comfortable silence between the two for some time until Percy broke it, “Vivian-”

“You can call me Vivi,” she interrupted him, “You let me call you Percy….Daddy only calls me Vivian when I’m in trouble.”

“Well, funny that you should mention that….” he bit his lip in contemplation, “I’ve been wanting to ask you...before last week when I got here...what was it like...living with your father?”

Vivian was silent for quite some time, “Well...it wasn’t bad or anything like that...I just didn’t get to see him til it was night time...I’m at school most of the time...and he’s still able to wake me up in the morning, since it's really dark!”

“I see...are you ever afraid of your father Vivi?” he feels the knot tighten, close to strangling him.

She shook her head, “Of course not, he’s my Daddy!” she can’t help but giggle, “He’d never hurt me!”

“I see.”

“I mean….” her cheerful demour started to droop slightly, “It wasn’t always like this….Daddy would always be able to wait with me for the bus….or take me to the park when I got outta school…” 

Percy could hear her voice cracking, small tears starting to well in her eyes. He quickly glanced at his watch before rising up from his seat, “Get your coat.” 

A sniffle, “Huh?”

“Grab your coat Vivi, we still have roughly two hours before your father’s scheduled to wake up, I think that’s enough time to get to the park and back don’t you?”

He distracted himself by clearing the table from the sniffles and the sounds of Vivian rubbing her eyes with her sleeves, “O-okay.”

~~~

“Two years ago.” Vax’s voice was soft in the nighttime air.

Percy looked up from one of the many books scattered about on his temporary desk, “Huh?”

“It happened….two years ago…” He looked at his claws, picking at them.

Percy immediately realized the implication, “Oh…”

“Percival,” Vax’s nickname for him had managed to evolve in their few weeks together, “Can I ask what got you started hunting? Hardly seems like a normal career choice.” he snorted.

He could feel the memories flooding back, every sound and smell fresh in his mind, “I hardly even remember how long ago it was…” Percy stares at the wall, refusing to meet Vax’s gaze, “I wanted to be an engineer, my brother Julius would tease me for going after such a ‘nerdy profession’,” A short, bitter laugh left him, “My family was rather big….I’m the third of seven siblings actually.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah…” his voice trailed off, still trying to get the smell of smoke out of his nostrils, “We were a relatively nice family….we had our flaws….but we were good….”

“Percival-”

“Then one night,” he barely even registered Vax’s presence, “We invited this couple to dinner….it was just suppose to be a small little party-type thing…” he feels the words coming out faster and faster, “And then they just….attacked….the husband just….”

“Was he a…”

Percy could only nod, “I still have nightmares about my father’s throat being torn out,” his voice was ice cold, “Or my sister’s eyes losing the last of their life.”

“Percy-”

“I hate them!” his fist slammed against the desk, “I hate them I hate them I fucking hate vampires!” he could feel Vax tense at the sudden rise of his voice, but he didn’t care as he hung his head, running his hands through his hair, “I’m so sorry about that I-”

He felt a cold hand rub his back in slow, gentle circles, “The only good thing about being awake when Vivi’s asleep….I’ve gotten pretty good at the whole comfort thing…” a small laugh, “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Percy slowly rose up, making no effort to remove the hand on his back, enjoying the comforting weight, “I’m alright….”

“I highly doubt that…”

“I’m as alright as one can be given the current circumstances…”

“Fair enough.”

~~~

Percy found it oddly peaceful, watching Vax sleep in his coffin.

Well, ‘coffin’ was a generous term, it was more like a makeshift box made out of an old bedpost, but it did the job Percy figured. He also discovered that Vax prefered to sleep with his coffin open, curled up almost like a cat.

Percy watched, Vivian out for soccer practice and only about a half hour til Vax was suppose to wake up. He heard Vax’s mumbling as he turned over, shivering slightly. It caught Percy’s attention, realizing that Vax still carried a few human habits with him. He found the thought fascinating as he quickly went to the closet, grabbing a light blanket.

He stared at Vax for just a few moments. He looked so calm, peaceful, human-like. It unnerved Percy as he gently placed the blanket over him. He had never met a vampire, or any creature, that had retained an ounce of humanity….so why was Vax so different?

Later that night, Percy had dozed off while conducting research, waking up with the familiar feeling of paper stuck to his face and the unfamiliar weight at his shoulders. He ran his fingers through the blanket’s minky material, recognizing the design from earlier.

~~~

“I couldn’t help but find,” Percy told Vax one night, about two months after their initial meeting, “During my initial investigation, there was an incident at your address….about two years ago…”

Percy always found that Vax stood inhumanly still, and this night was no exception, only moving when he spoke, “Really?”

“Yes, an assault report filed by you...I did some digging around and the victim was Vivian’s original babysitter...the report said that the poor thing was bleeding and bruised all over...and-”

“And that she couldn’t remember anything?”

“Yeah…”

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, though Percy could see Vax dig his claws into the skin on his arms, “Two years ago...I worked at this shitty bar called the Clasp...helped pay the bills and pay for Vivi’s babysitter….but the hours were shit and I’d be lucky to get home at 3 am…” he noticed Vax biting his lip, no blood coming out despite how sharp the fang was, “That’s pretty much the time I left that night...I was walking home...taking the same route I always did...I guess I was just...fucking wrong place fucking shit time…”

“Another vampire turned you?”

A nod, “It hurt like a motherfuck,” he rubbed the side of his neck, a phantom pain, “I’m amazed no one heard my screaming or noticed all the blood...but they didn’t...I played dead until the bastard and his bitch of a wife were gone…”

Percy’s ears perked up, but he let Vax continue on, “I must’ve not even realized what was going all,” there was a crack in his voice, “all I knew….all that was going through my mind was what would happen to Vivi if I was gone….” 

The silence lasted for several moments, Percy uncertain of how to comfort the other man, “I managed to get home….somehow...woke the babysitter up...and that’s when...God just...I could literally hear the pulse in her veins and she smelled so fucking delicious,” he ran a hand through his long dark locks, “It felt like I wasn’t even in my own body anymore, I just….pounced on her...I was only able to stop when Vivi came downstairs...she must’ve heard the ruckus…”

His gaze finally landed on Percy, eyes hard and cold, “I had to stare at my daughter’s terrified face, realizing I caused that face...and I stopped...the babysitter was unconscious, so I made up all the bullshit about how she was assaulted near our house….it covered my ass and it gave me a good reason to convince her to no longer come over…”

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, “Vax, I-”

“Percy,” he interrupted the other man, “I’m alright…”

He couldn’t help the small smirk that played on his lips, “I highly doubt that…” he retorted as he opened another nearby book.

~~~

Percy pulled up into the school’s parking lot, seeing the gaggle of children leave the building. The one he was looking for, Vivian, quickly found his car, smiling as she rushed towards it, opening the door and getting in.

“Hi!” she greeted him as she pulled her seatbelt on.

“Hello there,” her smile was infectious, his own forming as he started pulling out, “How was your day?”

“It was fine...I passed my English test.”

“Good girl!” he praised her, quickly ruffling her hair.

“Quit it!” she giggled, “How about you? How’s Daddy?”

“Your father’s fine, still asleep,” he tapped his finger against the steering wheel, his smile drooping, “And I’ve been….conducting research, the per usual.”

“Oh,” she seemed to pick up on his odd behavior, “What did you find?”

The words mulled over in his mind, “Vivian.”

“You can call me-”

“You’re a ridiculously intelligent child, you’re aware of that correct?”

She giggled again, “I guess~”

“What I’m about to tell you is something…..I have a possible cure...for your father…” he finally blurted it out.

Though his eyes were on the road he could feel her eyes alight with hope, “Re….really?”

“But it might kill him…”

He took her silence as her response, “I’m going to talk about it with him tonight but….I wouldn’t feel like I was respecting your intelligence if I-”

“He likes you.”

He paused, “Beg your pardon?”

“My Daddy likes you a lot...we talk about you a bit before I go to bed...He likes how you’re one of the first things he sees when he wakes up….and he thinks you’re cute when you focus too hard on a book or something.” She giggles at what he assumes is his befuddled expression, “I like you too Percy….you’re a lot better than you think…”

Nothing else is said for the rest of the ride.

~~~

“So...let me see if I understand this,” Vax raises his hand to stop any protest, “You want to drive a fucking stake through my heart?”

“A stake coated with boiled and blessed herbs!” Percy corrected him, “I’ve read countless testimonies of this turning the immortal mortal once more,” He huffed, “But I don’t want to do it if you don’t.”

“Why do you suddenly care Percival?” Vax’s voice was even, with a tinge of fear, “Months ago you would’ve had my head on a pike, what’s changed?”

The question caught him off guard, him taking several moments to form the words in his mind, “I’ve...I’ve lived my life...since my family was attacked...with nothing but hate and paranoia…” he bit his lip, the knot suffocating him, “But then I met this arrogant, bull-headed vampire and his daughter who has a heart of gold and inhuman strength, because she’s living through something that would make any adult want to give up…” he feels himself getting heated, his voice rising in pitch as he ignored the eye roll Vax gave him, “And they...they showed me something I haven’t felt in a long long time…” 

He takes a deep breath, keeping the knot at bay, “Love...they’ve shown me love, warmth, kindness and...it’s been incredibly addictive…” a short laugh, “I’ve felt nothing but utter bliss for the past few months, seeing you, taking care of Vivi,” he scoots closer and closer to Vax with every word, “Falling a bit deeper in love with you every time you speak, I-”

He’s interrupted by a pair of cold lips against his own, a hungry sensation covering his body as his hands intertwined with dark strands of hair.

“What do I have to do?” he hears Vax whisper when he’s forced to part for air.

~~~

_ “Please work, please, please God work,”  _ Percy thought to himself as he drove the stake into Vax’s heart, trying to drive the screaming he heard just a moment ago away and ignore the eerie stillness under his touch.

A moment passed, then another, and another. Percy felt his heart sink with each minute passing before a deep gasp for air broke the silence.

“Holy Fucking Shit,” Vax’s voice rang out. Percy’s ear was close to his chest and there it was….a heartbeat, “That was…..absolutely-”

Percy couldn’t bother letting him finish his complaint, practically tackling him to the floor and encasing his lips with Percy’s own. There was still work that needed to be done, so many things that needed to be taken care of, but for now, all was well.   

**Author's Note:**

> I might write something to add onto this, not 100% sure.....we shall see~


End file.
